1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jump exerciser that allows the user to exercise by jumping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor exercisers become more and more popular in modern world, e.g., walking type exercisers, hiking type exercisers, horse-riding type exercisers, etc. Different types of exercisers allow the user to exercise different body portions and muscles. The present invention is intended to provide a jump exerciser that allows the user to exercise by jumping.